masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Rescue
Search and Rescue is a system in Mass Effect 3 that replaces the Planet Scanning mini-game from Mass Effect 2. The Normandy SR-2 is equipped with a new and improved scanning pulse that can detect objects of interest. This can be used to uncover war assets, artifacts, intel, and fuel as the player flies around a new system. The pulse is used to locate points of interest throughout the systems you scan and can only scan a small portion at a time so multiple scans are required to cover an entire system. This also included empty space between the planets as there might be wreckage floating around with something valuable inside. Mechanics The scanning itself is done by a push of a button wherein a pulse originates out from the ship for a short distance revealing anything of interest within its effective range. Once a point of interest is found, be it something on a planet or a wreck in space, it shows up with a marker that allows the player to fly to it. When flying over a wreck, the player may interact with the object by investigating it. If the object is on a planet, the Normandy must be flown into the planet's atmosphere. From here, the player may scan the planet's surface in a manner similar to the Planet Scanning system of Mass Effect 2. When the point of interest is located, a probe must be sent out to retrieve it. Reaper detection Every scanning sweep done in a system that does not contain a mission fills a small meter that indicates the Reapers' growing awareness of the Normandy's location. This bar fills faster or slower depending on how many entry points to the system the Reapers have, and how close to them the player is when the Scanner is used. Once the meter fills, all Reapers occupying the system enter it, and chase the Normandy. The only way to evade capture and destruction by the Reapers is to exit the system, either by reaching the system boundaries or by reaching the mass relay in a gateway system. Although Reapers will eventually reach higher speed than the Normandy, they lack acceleration and nimbleness. One can easily scan the system quickly to find all the points of interest and then evade the Reapers. Reapers do not advance on you as you investigate a place of interest. However, it is not suggested that you conduct a mission while Reapers are in your system. Note that sending a scanning pulse will momentarily decrease your speed slightly. The Reaper awareness meter is reset after completing a mission. The location of your ship when re-entering an alarmed system depends on the way your ship faces before entering. Detection Types NOTE: The identity of an object found on a planet is only revealed after a probe has been launched to its location. Planet Scanning Guide This table contains the locations of various wreck, war asset, upgrade, credit or quest specific item, listed by cluster, system, and planet. Several clusters and some systems do not have any items to find in the galaxy map and are thus not on this list. These include the Annos Basin and Serpent Nebula clusters as well as the Trebia system. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Guides